A slightly Slippery relationship
by Sherlock-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: Me Shamelessly shipping myself with Rory slippery. In second person, so you can just insert yourself in there. See? I'm nice!Rated T because I don't know where this'll go
1. Rory

"Are you sure you're okay?" You ask, looking up at Rory. He nods, not speaking. He and Laura broke up again, much less dramatic than the last time but still leaving a mark. You were really happy when Rory called, you hadn't talked to him for a bit and her _was_ one of you best friends. Now here you were, sitting on the floor next to his bed, looking up at him. Rory sighs exasperatedly and falls back, so he's just lying down on this bed. You stand up and lay down next to him, staring up at the white ceiling

"Well at least she's not sleeping with Daniel, right?" The two of you laugh awkwardly at the joke for a minute before you return to silence.

"At least Lucy is trying to be supportive…" It's you who breaks the silence this time.

"Yea…" Rory shifts positions; your shoulders are touching now. The silence continues, but if feels a little less comfortable now. You push yourself up and look down at your friend,

"I should probably go."

"Aw…Okay then," Rory sits up next to you, and at that moment his dad, Paul walks in.

"Rory, have you seen…" He sees you and blinks, "Oh, hi..." You smile at him

"Hi Paul"

"So are you two…" Paul interlaces his fingers and holds out his hands to symbolize 'together'. Both you and Rory burst into nervous laughter, shaking your heads.

"No, no, no, no" You say, bowing your head for a moment, "Rory's great and all but…"

"But what?" Rory looks down at you, eyes curious. You squirm a bit, at times like this you hate the few inches of height that span between the two of you.

"But you're one of my best guy friends, and I've known you since we were little. Don't you think that would be a bit weird?"

"Yea…" Rory's gaze shifts to his hands, which are currently sitting in his lap. You stand up,

"Anyway, I was about to go…"

"Right! I'll see you out!" Rory jumps up and the two of you walk to the door

"Bye Paul…" You say, slipping past Rory's dad, who had just been standing there awkwardly. You and Rory go to the door in silence, and you linger there for a moment.

"Bye then…" Rory says quietly, almost shyly. Your eyes meet and you both just stand there quietly. But you drop your gaze and stare at your feet,

"Yea, bye." You look back up and smile half-heartedly and walk outside, leaving Rory with his mouth open as if he were about to say something. You sigh and lean against the door, closing your eyes. Maybe dismissing the idea of you and Rory being together so quickly wasn't so smart. You sigh and walk towards the street, trying to force thoughts of your and Rory's noses almost touching while the two of you stare into each other's eyes out of your mind.


	2. School

You're staring at a white ceiling- again – and lying on a bed- again. But this time it's _your_ bed and ceiling. Your mind can't help but make the association though, and you're left to think about Rory in your perfectly silent bedroom. Sighing, you sit up, your mind switching from thinking about Rory to scolding yourself about thinking about Rory. It's a really tedious process, really, but you can't help yourself. You were at his house two days ago, _two days!_ There simply has to be something more constructive to think about. But you fail. So it's a slight relief when the doorbell rings, drawing you from your thoughts. Being home alone once again, you walk downstairs to answer it.

You swear, if your mind could, it would snicker. Standing rather anxiously in front of the door is, who else, Rory. He's shifting his weight from foot to foot and looking in any direction but at the actual door. That's why he doesn't actually notice that you opened it for a few seconds. He looks at you and smiles bashfully, eyes crinkling just a bit at the corners.

"Hi…"

"Hi…" You suddenly feel very small compared to the doorframe, "Do you want to come in or…?" Rory chuckles and nods. Stepping aside, you smile a bit. When did things between the two of you get so awkward? You shrug it off and walk into the living room, where you sit on one of the armchairs. Following you, Rory sits on the left end of the couch.

"So hi…" Rory says after a minute of silence, and you both laugh. "Remember school?"

"Yea…" You're almost instantly thrown into memories of your school days, mostly of Rory. But that's because you two spent a lot of your time together. When you were young you played a mixture of 'boy games' and 'girl games', and as you grew up you grew closer. Spending time together just to talk, or not to talk. The two of you were inseparable. Some people said that you were the one who made him more sensitive to feelings, but you still deny it. You actually liked him a lot near the end there, thinking about it. You can't exactly remember when you first realized it, but you remember hiding it, and hiding it very well for that matter.

"You had the biggest crush on me." Rory chuckles. Your head snaps up,

"Wait, what… you knew?"

"Oh of course I knew! You aren't as good as you think you are!" Laughing, you relax; this is how it should be between the two of you.

"So why'd you come over?" The second you say that Rory clams up again,

"You know… No reason…" You lean forward,

"It's about Laura, isn't it?" Rory's face answers you immediately, "It _is_! It's about Laura! What is it?"

"Nothing…it's nothing really…" You roll your eyes and lean back in your chair,

"Fine, okay. I won't push…" You smirk the tiniest bit.

"It's just… I'm worried…" Rory starts, and your smirk grows, that tactic always works. "I was with Laura for a while, and now I'm kind of nervous that girls won't like me." Staring at his hands, Rory reminds you of himself when he was younger, troubled by the silly things, like your opinion of him… Sighing exasperatedly, you roll your eyes.

"My god, Rory, is this because of what I said?" his silence is all the answer you need, "_Rory!_ I'm not saying you aren't attractive, or understanding, or nice, or…" You catch yourself "But I just think it would be slightly awkward if we were together!"

"Yea but…"

"But nothing! Rory, you've got all the right traits for the perfect boyfriend. Except for the fact that we're best friends. Now get out."

"What?"

"Got _out_. Really." You laugh standing and pulling Rory up, "Meet a girl, fall in love. _Get over Laura._" Rory sighs and stands, leading you to literally push him out your front door.

"But…" You slam the door in your best friend's face and laugh when you hear him call your name from outside.

"Leave, Rory!" You call back, "I'll be here for the recovery!" You grin and run up to your room, turning on music to drown out Rory's yelling.


	3. Laura

"You sure you're okay?" You ask, slightly feeling annoyed that you're repeating the same process, and feeling pretty bad that you're annoyed.

"Yea… I think so…" The one difference between this time and last is the fact that this is Laura, and that was Rory. The one drawback to this situation is that you are really close friends with them both. It was all fine when they were dating, but now that they were broken up you were sure that things could get awkward.

"Well it could be a lot worse, right?"

"Yea… I guess so… I guess I'm still getting over the shock"

"What shock?" Laura looks at you oddly when you ask this,

"The shock of him breaking up with me…" When she says that you sit straighter,

"_He _broke up with _you?_" You had been thoroughly convinced that it was Laura who had ended the relationship.

"Yea…" Laura is speaking really slowly, as if trying to explain quantum physics to a child.

"It's just… I thought you had broken up with him..."

"Nope, the other way around."

"Do you know why?" You are slightly confused by the sudden urge to ask her that, but you dismissed it as concern for a friend.

"He said… he said he was missing someone…" Laura stares into her hands as your brow furrows.

"What could that mean?"

"How should I know?" Laura looks slightly hurt and you realize it's – yet again – time to go. You stand up,

"I'll be off now…"

"Bye…" Laura says quietly, and you leave her house in silence. You can't stop thinking about what she said though… He was missing someone? You wonder what he could have meant as you make your way home. Where you find none other than Rory himself waiting at your doorstep.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave!"

"Yes, and to come back afterwards, which I did."

"That was just a few hours ago!"

"And?" Rory smirks and you roll your eyes, slipping past him.

"I'm not letting you back into my house."

"Oh come on…" Bouncing up and down a bit, Rory looks at you sadly. Innocently. In the way he knows that you can't resist.

"Oh, fine!" Rory breaks into a grin and you greet it with a scowl, "but you've got some explaining to do…"


	4. Missing

"So?"

"So I went out."

"For a few hours."

"Yes."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no way you can go out, meet a girl, start to like her, and start dating her in a few hours."

"You never said that, you just said 'go out" Rory smirks and you roll your eyes. The two of you are in your kitchen, you sitting on the counter and him in a chair.

"Fine, but why did you come back here?"

"Because I've been missing you lately. I want to spend time with you, it's simple." The statement brought the memory of the thing Laura said he had said so recently. No, of course not. He wasn't talking about _you._ Just no. You shake your head. "What? Is there something wrong with that?" Rory asks, taking your motion as a response.

"I was thinking to myself, don't think everything is about you" _Even though you were thinking about him _a nagging voice chimes in your mind. _Shut up _you think back. Rory laughs, oblivious to your mental argument.

"So where were you?"

"Uh…. Laura's house…"

"Oh…" Rory's face falls

"I found out something interesting there."

"And what was that?"

"That _you_ were the one that ended the relationship"

"You didn't know?"

"Well, it didn't seem like it with the way you were acting."

"Did she tell you why?" There's something odd in Rory's eyes… Anticipation?

"That you were…missing someone…"

"Oh…" It flickers out almost immediately and you frown slightly.

"Which makes me slightly suspicious with you 'missing me' and all"

"Please, don't think everything's about you." You laugh together, but as the conversation continues onto less delicate topics you can't help to wonder if he _had _been talking about you and, if so, what he could have meant.


	5. Fall

"I should _really _go." Rory chuckles and you can feel your brow wrinkle,

"Why?" He motions towards the window and your gaze follows his gesture. It's dark out, the middle of the night. "Oh, wow… Yea, probably..." He smiles and you laugh, sliding off of the counter. He loops around your table and heads toward the door, you follow him. Somehow, you're not sure why, you end up where Rory should be. You're not standing awkwardly in the hallway, he is, and you're somehow closer to the door. "Uh….." You glance around everywhere, but you don't look at his eyes. You're mentally ordering yourself. _Do __**not **__look at his eyes, just don't. _He smiles, in that way that makes the skin around his eyes wrinkle. And now you're looking at his eyes.

Perfect.

"So…. Uh… The thing we were talking about earlier today..." Rory starts, bashfully. You smile a little bit. "Not… not this morning…. When I first came over… the second time… You know…. After you went to Laura's and all…" he takes a cautious step forward, "When we were talking about how I had been the one who broke up with her…" Rory is speaking more smoothly now, as well as walking forward steadily- though slowly. Rory continues to talk, but you can't really hear him. You can only hear your heart pounding in your ears as you take a step back. He's getting _really _close. You take another step back and you don't feel the door pressing up against you back. That is until you move to take a third step away and the unhinged door moves backwards, causing you to fall.

"Ah!" you hit the ground hard. Causing the back of your elbows –which you had stuck out- and backside in general to sting.

"Are you okay?" Rory asks, rushing out and kneeling beside you.

"Yea…Fine..." You say, rubbing the back of your head. You don't mention that the stinging is kind of extreme, and that you're having a hard time catching your breath. But then again, that might be due to the close proximity of Rory's face to yours. Instead of replicating the images that are forming in the back of your head, you stand up. Ignoring the still prominent pain. "See? Fine" Rory narrows his eyes

"You're sure?"

"Sure." You smile in what you're pretty positive is a reassuring way. "Now, go home before Paul has a panic attack" The two of you smirk and he turns around, walking towards the sidewalk. Before he officially leaves, Rory casts a glance back at you. Before you can decipher it, he's gone. You return to your house, then up the stairs, then into your room. _What just happened? _Was Rory about to kiss you? He was so about to kiss you. No he wasn't. He was going to be really cute and funny and slip past you. Yes. But why is there a slight feeling of disappointment in your gut? Why are you wishing he _was _about to kiss you? Why did you have so many questions? But out of the jumble of your thoughts, one thing was certain.

If he _had _been planning to kiss you… That would have been enormously cliché.


	6. Finally

**A/n: Sorry about being so slow, I didn't know what to do next. But now I have a plan so the chapters will be coming a lot faster.**

"Why do we always hang out here?" you ask, it's been months since the 'incident' and it seems anything Rory was getting at has faded.

"Edwin"

"Ahh…." You prop yourself up on your elbows. The hardwood floor of your living room makes your elbows ache slightly as you look down at your friend. "So you're letting your little brother keep you from spending time with your mates?"

"Yep." Rory smiles and you laugh, head leaning back and hair brushing the floor.

"Isn't this about the time you realize how late it is and somehow manage to leave?" you ask, no matter how much you want him to stay, you know it's true. He would have realized it soon anyway. Rory frowns and lifts his arm to view his wristwatch.

"Sadly, Yes." He stands up and offers you his hand, which you take and use to pull yourself up. "How are you so accurate with that?"

"I dunno, internal clock?" you smile, and he returns of it. You're hyperaware of the fact that the two of you are still holding hands and the tingles running up your arms. Dropping his hand, you cross your arms and try to ignore how empty your own hand feels. Rory glances down and a frown tugs down at his lips slightly. You try to ignore it and that results in about three minutes of awkward silence, until he finally smiles slightly and starts towards the stairs. You follow him and sigh, what was happening to the two of you? Where was that inseparable relationship you had? You ponder over this as Rory approaches the door, still following you stand on his left. Turning your entire body towards him you smile, expecting him to walk out. He doesn't, he just stands there and smiles ever so slightly. You remember a conversation you once had with a friend, about the types of silences there were, it doesn't take long for you to realize that this is a waiting silence. This is a silence before something, the calm before the storm. The storm turns out to be Rory's lips pressed against yours, and you freeze for a moment trying to figure out what in god's name he was doing. Of course, that doesn't last very long as you _finally _realize how much you've wanted this and return the kiss. Rory pulls back first, and you both take a moment or so to recuperate. You're taking deep breaths as you look up into Rory's eyes, and he smiles so slightly, just the right corner of his mouth pulling into a smile.

"Well then…" you whisper, and Rory's smile grows.  
>"I guess I still have to get home." He pecks you on the cheek and is out the door in a heartbeat. You simply stand there for a second or so, but then you turn and wave goodbye. The second Rory is out of sight you let out a huge breath.<p>

"What just happened?" you whisper to yourself, biting your lip slightly. After about an hour you still haven't sorted everything out, but you've figured out that you might actually be looking forward to whatever's coming.


	7. Dream

The sun is bright, the wind is cool. Your and Rory's laughter fills the air as the two of you run through the field. You're slightly put off by the sound of your seven year old voice, but with all the fun you're having it's not that much of an issue. It occurs to you that you should probably be cold every time the wind whips around your head, throwing your hair in every which way, but all you feel is comforting warmth. Rory takes hold of your hand and you smile. That is, right before gasping when he pulls you with him onto the cool grass. The two of you laugh for what feels like hours until Rory's voice is in your ear.

"Wake up…" he draws out the words playfully, and you shift, darkness replacing the blue sky. You're suddenly very aware of the fabric around your shoulder. You blink your eyes open to something possibly even better than your dream. You're in Rory's house ( apparently Edwin isn't as much as an issue for girlfriends) curled against him on his couch.

"Is the movie over?" stretching, you look up at him through sleep-heavy eyes.

"Yeah, finished about an hour after you fell asleep" Rory smirks and you frown slightly

"Oh…"

"You know, if you wanted to go home that badly you could have just said so…"

"Oh, shush!" You shove him gently, but he just laughs. As he does you take the opportunity to glance at the clock. You narrow your eyes,

"So, we started watching the movie around eight, right?"

"…Right.."

"So, what, is it a four hour movie?" Rory frowns, and you smirk slightly.

"No…"

"So you forgot to wake me up?"

"Kind of…"

"And?"

"You're an angelic sleeper…" Rory tilts your head towards his and you smile.

"Creep." You whisper, though you don't mean it whatsoever. Instead of responding, Rory simply kisses you with a smile.

Neither of you can fathom what's to come.


	8. Something

It's a nice day, the sun is out but the heat isn't unbearable. It's the type of day when you know something good will happen, that feeling in your gut that something's coming. Sitting in the small park, you relish the feeling of the sun on your skin and watch the birds soar. An occasional wind buffets your hair and brings thoughts of the dream you had about three months ago back to your mind. The though crosses your mind that you haven't seen Laura since you and Rory first got together, so you make a mental note to get back in touch with her once you get home. A grumbling in your stomach around dusk alerts your mind of how hungry you are. There's a little coffee shop not far, you could walk there no problem. Standing, you start through the park. It's not long before the small café is in your sight. As you near the shop you recognized a familiar brown haired person standing outside. A smile breaks across your face as Rory becomes closer and clearer in your vision. You're about to cross the street, maybe even call out to him, when the truck rolls by and you're forced to stop. But when the truck stops blocking your view of Rory you wish it hadn't moved. Just across the street stands Rory, just like you saw him when walking over. What you _didn't _see was Laura, nor did you think of the fact that she could be locking lips with your boyfriend barely a minute later. You stumble backwards, feeling almost as if you've been punched in the stomach.

"What…" You whisper and, as if he can hear you, Rory's eyes find you at that exact moment. He's pushing Laura away, stepping towards you, probably cursing the length of asphalt between the two of you. You don't care though, you're already turning around, already running. Trying to get as far away from him as possible. It takes you about a minute to get to your car, two more to get it running. By that time you can see Rory in the distance. Purposefully turning your head, you drive away. Trying to resist the stinging in your eyes and the consistent catch of your breath that hints at an oncoming sob.

**A/n: I know it's short but I can't think of a way to elongate it, plus I like the simplicity**


	9. Ruined

Dashing inside your house, you slam the door. Tears almost totally mask your vision, but you still navigate your home easily. A brief smile crosses your face as you realize someone made tea, followed by a new bout of tears with the memory of what happened. Pouring yourself a cup, you sit at the kitchen table momentarily before a mark on the wood reminds you of the time Rory discovered the large collection of sharpies. Taking a deep breath, you walk into the living room and scan over the many movies you've gathered over the years. It takes you less than a minute to find a movie, one you've loved since childhood. Surprisingly you haven't watched it with Rory, which helps the pain subside slightly. You put the movie in and curl up on the couch, hitting play without a second thought.

The movie is pretty hard to see, and the tea is tinged with salt, but you don't care. The familiar nature of the situation is comforting, and you're perfectly willing to sit there for the rest of the night. That's why the knocking at the door is so unwelcome. _If they're worth seeing, they'll have a key. _The decision is instant, as well is the dropping in your stomach when you hear a certain voice calling your name.

"Please! Just… Can we talk?" your head snaps up and the rest of your body freezes. No. He's not supposed to be here. You're supposed to have time to recuperate. You take a deep breath.

"No!" you're surprised at your voice's ability to keep steady, and the power behind it. Despite the minute or so of silence, you know Rory hasn't left. "Leave!" you practically bark the word out, and the harshness in your tone slightly surprises you.

"I can't" his voice has quieted, and you bite your lip to stop any more tears. The quiet sincerity of his voice hurts more than anything else so far and you stand, pausing the movie and setting your tea down. Rory's knocking persists as you turn on the sink, trying to wash any evidence of tears from your face. After a few minutes of inspecting your own face you walk over to the door and yank it open, leaning against the doorframe.

"What." You're not sure what to expect, but it is certainly not Rory's lips upon yours less than a second after the door opens. You shove him away, "What the hell?" his expression is innocent, like a puppy caught rooting through the rubbish. "How _dare _you."

"What?"

"Try to kiss me after I caught you snogging Laura!" You step back, pain giving way to anger. Rory reaches out a hand, and you take another step back, his face falling in a mix of fear and dissapointment.

"N-no. It's not like that… We ran into each other, a-and she told me she wanted to get back together and…" his voice gives out, but you stare at him with unrelenting stubbornness.

"Yeah, _sure._" You roll your eyes.

" Bu-" with a quick arm movement you slam the door in his face and tears sting at your eyes again when he calls your name.

"Leave Rory!" you yell, voice breaking. Running up to your room, you turn on music to drown out your ex-boyfriend's begging.

You grumble at your phone as it chimes to life on your bedside table. It takes you a minute to recuperate, and once you do you realize that you fell asleep not long after Rory came over to your house. Taking a deep breath, you pick up the phone and press the talk button. The voice is by far the last one you expect,

"Laura?"

"I'm so so sorry, I had no idea that you and Rory were dating. I swear I didn't mean to hurt your relationship." Her words make your stomach drop and you suck in a deep breath. Rory was telling the truth, and you told him off. You vaguely hear yourself ensuring Laura everything is okay and that it's not her fault. Your heart isn't in it, nothing is. It's not because you don't mean it, it's because a single thought is pervading your mind.

_What did I just do?_

_What did I just __**ruin?**_


	10. Again

The door seems so ominous; you really don't want to do this. You _really _don't want to do it. Yet you do, because you want to make things right again. It's really a horrible process to go through in your mind, but you do it anyway. You know it will help you build up that minimum of courage to walk inside that house. Suddenly you're overcome by a rush of memory, the first time you and Rory kissed, the first real date, how special he always made you feel, the first time he said the words 'I love you'. The intense wave of emotion is almost enough to knock you off your feet, but you instead simply stumble back. If brief, the time it takes for the memories to arise and impact you are far more than enough to send you towards the door. Towards Rory's house. It's a relief to find the door unlocked, if it was locked the courage could have vanished and you could have abandoned your efforts. Rory's house hasn't changed, and it feels somehow wrong. You feel like it should have changed with everything else that changed in the past day. Suddenly feeling very intrusive, you slowly walk through the entryway into the hallway. A warning-like answer, actually just a single word, spoken by Rory flashes through your mind as a gangly teenage boy walks in through the doorway from the kitchen. _Edwin. _He looks around, clearly confused by your presence.

"Did you just walk into my house without knocking?" he asks, slightly dumbfounded.

"You never knock. Anywhere." You scoff, headstrong backbone kicking in. Edwin shrugs,

"Yeah, you're right. I've even done it at your house." You get ready to protest the fact that Edmond has never actually been to your house but his sly smile silences you. "Nice panties, by the way." His smile grows as your attention flies to your lower half, checking for any way he could see your undergarments. Edwin waits until you look up at him, confused, before he continues. "You know, the red ones. With the hearts." Your mouth drops open, and you try to articulate the anger mixed with embarrassment you feel. Before you can get a syllable out the person you came here to see walks in, Edwin's name halfway spoken before he sees you and falls silent again. Edwin looks between the two of you before chirping "We were just talking about your girlfriend's panties." and dashing upstairs. The two of you stare after him until the full meaning of what he said takes root in your mind.

"So you haven't told them yet…" Though your voice is quiet, yet the silence is shattered none the less. Rory nods, and you open your mouth, apology ready to spill out but Rory holds up his hand.

"No. Let me." Closing your mouth hesitantly, you nod and Rory continues, "I'm so sorry, and I know that's never enough. And I _have _admittedly been thinking a lot more about Laura lately and I might have kissed back a little bit before I saw you, I'm not even sure I just wish I had never even saw her." Your mouth has fallen open again, but in shock.

"No," the word expresses all the anger, pain, sadness, and disappointment building up inside you. "Just…. No." Anger becomes clearer in your heart and voice as you continue "You always said too much…." Rory's confusion is clear; you don't even need to hear his pending question "I came over here to _apologize. _Laura called me this morning." You step back, glancing towards the door and making your destination clear. Anguish immediately fills Rory's features, "You messed up Rory. Again." Suddenly you are turning and leaving, words resonating in your mind. Both yours and his. Each footfall feels monumental, and you aren't getting away from his house fast enough. It takes a few minutes for the following footsteps to begin, longer for you to truly register them. You want to scream at Rory to get away, but you don't trust your voice to stay steady. The footsteps quicken to a brisk jog, but the person who arrives at your side is such a shock you almost stop in your tracks

"Edwin?"


End file.
